1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of text-based communication, and more particularly to dynamically linking content to text-based personal communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text messaging has become an extremely popular method of communication due to its affordability and ease of use. On any given day, people all over the world exchange billions of text messages regarding a diverse range of topics. People may use text messages to make arrangements for group meals or activities, to solicit opinions about potential purchases at a retail establishment, or simply to exchange short pleasantries with friends.
However, despite their tremendous popularity and convenience, current text messaging systems are also rigid and non-interactive. Many messaging services only allow users to exchange short text strings, while some services also allow users to attach small multimedia items, such as images, to their messages. Regardless, text-based communication remains a relatively outdated and feature-poor service when compared to other interactive web-based features that are readily available on smartphones, computers, and other devices that people typically use to exchange messages.